


13: A Sorry Kiss

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), general danvers - Fandom
Genre: #13, F/F, Tumblr, number prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whoeverdaresasked:<br/>what about 13. A Sorry Kiss for general danvers? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	13: A Sorry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoeverdares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoeverdares/gifts).



Astra swallowed the burn of her drink, or lack therein, as if it were nothing and Alex simply laughed into the remainder of her own liquid before it slipped down her throat with a hiss.   “Honesty is a dangerous thing right now.”   

Astra’s mouth twitched into a smile and she shrugged a shoulder.  “I want it Brave One.  Absolute honesty.  You drag me out to show me how humans unwind, saying I am driving you crazy in your small home which I cannot leave until I am reformed enough to be unsupervised.  Then you threatened four other humans when they attempted to buy me drinks or offer a temporary housing replacement for the evening and drag me all the way back here.”  


‘I’m sorry, I-”  


“Not finished.” Astra interrupted, studying Alex carefully.  “Honestly, what is it that I am doing that is driving you to insanity?”  


Alex nodded slowly, mind made, searching the space between them before finally looking up at Astra.  The expression on Alex’s features made Astra straighten and the edge of her smile falter back to her usual expression of veiled stoicism.  


“-think about.”  Astra’s brow crinkled, her expression confused, Alex’s voice had been so quiet and rushed she only caught the last two words which was surprising to say the least.  Alex’s expression was expectant, awaiting a proper response.    


“I apologize..” Astra started, watching Alex take another quick sip of her drink. “What did you say?”  


“You’re all I think about.”  Alex stated almost breathlessly before Astra’s voice even had a chance to evaporate in the air.  


“Me?” Astra swallowed slowly, eyes drifting to Alex’s lips and back up again.  “You do not even like me.”  


“I have a thing, where I push things away or try to scare them off but with you I can’t cause you’re stuck with me.”  Alex swallowed visibly, watching the woman across from her like a hawk.  “And um…I think the reason I’m not interested in anyone else…”  She swallowed again, gaze drifting elsewhere as she attempted to lighten the severity of her next statement.  


“The reason why I haven’t even really looked…” She let out an affirming breath through her nose before her eyes leveled on the woman across from her. “Is because I’ve gotten used to you being here… and I’m… desperately, completely in love with you.  And I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry for all the things I’ve put you through and things I’ve said and … I’m sorry.”  


Astra’s eyes burned with the want for her tears to fall, her throat was dry and her lungs tight.  The edge of her tongue brushed past her lips. “Alexandra…”  The other woman’s voice was a broken whisper, one that the named woman in question took as another kind of answer.  


Alex gave a small nod with a disheartened smile that fell away as swiftly as it appeared. “Well” She said in a rush of an exhale. Her hands rubbed at her pant leg for a moment before she reclaimed her glass and drained it of the remaining honey tinged liquid.  “You wanted honesty.”  She cleared her throat of the burn and licked her lips. “Luckily we won’t even remember this tomorrow.”  She gave a hint of a laugh and finally turned her eyes back to Astra.    


Astra remained as she was across from Alex, a million different thoughts swirling through her mind only to have each and every one of them end with the woman opposite her.  She watched Alex stand and move past her.  Her body catching up with her mind she twisted in the chair and snatched the other woman’s wrist halting her forward movement abruptly.    


“Alexandra..” The woman refused to turn, her body perpendicular to Astra’s own, the stretch of the arm behind her in Astra’s grasp, serving as the only physical connection between them.  “It is tomorrow.”    


The words hung in the air between them like lead weights until Astra flexed her fingers around Alex’s wrist, her other hand circling gingerly around the other woman’s forearm.  Alex could feel her heart threatening to explode out of her chest.  Her face was flush and her eyes fluttered at the warmth of Astra’s fingertips sliding across her skin.  She felt herself take a step backwards until the curve of Astra’s knee stopped her movement.    


“ _If you look at her… there’s no going back… not ever….”_ Alex’s inner voice echoed as her body turned even if her gaze remained just over the crown of Astra’s hair.  She felt hands release her though the warmth of their presence in the air on either side of her body was enough to make goosebumps work their way across her skin.    


Astra remained stock still and straight backed in her chair as Alex fit her body between her knees.  Her head tilted back after a series of heartbeats between them, following the line of Alex’s throat and chin to her visage that slowly tipped down.  


Alex’s fingertips brushed the curve of Astra’s cheeks and slipped back into the thickness of her hair before she bent herself to the other woman as Astra surged upward to meet her halfway.  Their mouths met turbulently, tongues searing their way inside the intimate spaces between their lips on the hum and murmur of a groan and a whimper.  


Astra’s hands encircled Alex’s waist only to pull her closer, forcing the woman into her lap with a muffled sound of surprise from the other. Her hands slid around the strong plain of Alex’s back, arms following close behind as she cradled the woman to her.  


In their enthusiasm neither noticed the balance of the chair shifting until the thump of Astra’s head and chair back collided with the wall.  A starburst of pain rippled out from Alex’s bottom lip as her eyes widened in surprise and apology. 

“mgod… Astra..” She winced for the other woman, hands immediately surrounding the back of the other woman’s head as if it were the most precious artifact in the world.  “Are you alright? I’m sorry.”  Her fingertips were already gently rubbing the offended spot while the corner of Astra’s mouth turned up in its typically wicked fashion.  


“I should be asking you that.”  The woman’s voice was a dark purr of a sound, reverberating up from her chest through the column of her exquisite throat.  The sound alone made a shiver race up Alex’s spine as she tried to focus on what words had been spilled from the kiss swollen lips mere breaths from her own.  


“What?” Alex shook her head slightly, the other woman’s still held lovingly in her own hands.  Her gaze drifted to Astra’s fingertips as they sought out her mouth, tenderly caressing the growing swell of her own lips; particularly her bottom one.  She felt the burn of exposed skin against Astra’s fingertips accompanied with the wet glint of red on the pad of the woman’s index finger once her touch lifted away.  


“Are you alright Alexandra?”  The contralto tones wrapped around the syllables provided like a long lost lover that caused the named woman to tighten her grip in the speaking woman’s hair involuntarily.  


“My god yes…” She swallowed hard, tongue licking at her bitten bottom lip.  She felt the flush of her skin as the whole of her words resounded in her own ears.  “I mean… um.. sorry.  Yes.  More than.”  She suddenly felt flustered and the exact nature of their position made the flush on her neck creep higher onto her cheeks. “A-are you.. I mean your head.  Astra is .. are..”  She let out a frustrated breath, knowing Astra was fine, she was a Kryptonian. Alex started to say something more until the woman beneath her pitched them both forward and caught her lips again in the process.    


Supported in the strength of Astra’s arms, Alex felt herself bent backward, her legs wrapping half around Astra and the chair they both occupied in order to keep herself from slipping out of the woman’s lap and onto the floor.    


“Legs.. chair…” Astra’s muffled voice broke between their kisses as Alex’s hands twisted into fists around the fabric of the other woman’s suit at her back. “Let go.”    


With the request she did so only to let out a surprised sound as Astra hefted them both out of the chair and walked across the kitchen until Alex’s back found a wall with a heavy thud and a soft grunt of exertion from the woman holding her.  


End file.
